


恐慌症

by homott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homott/pseuds/homott





	恐慌症

哈利第一次惊恐症发作是在一次极致的高潮，释放后的快感紧随不是满足而是无法忍受的躁郁，仿佛浑身脏器被蚂蚁叮咬般的巨痒无比，而他还没办法抓挠。当时德拉科的老二还顶在哈利体内，直到哈利开始剧烈地颤抖，他绿色的瞳孔因惊恐而放大。德拉科停了下来，心脏在胸腔内快速地跳动着。  
“Harry… Harry, are you alright?”  
哈利在德拉科的怀里颤抖着没有回答，他的胸以让人不安的速度快速起伏，焦虑，透过皮肤渗透进德拉科的身体。德拉科感觉哈利就像在一栋摇晃的高楼边缘，一下子要掉下去，一下子又倒回来，所有的一切都在他的脚下崩塌。  
德拉科尽可能温柔地把哈利拉起来一点，面露关切地看着哈利，小心注视着他脸上任何一点细微的变化。当德拉科从哈利身体里退出来时，他感到哈利放松了下来。  
“你想要我抱着你吗”德拉科试图轻柔而平静地问道，手指随意地摩擦着哈利的后背。  
“I - I’m not sure.”  
“没关系”德拉科喘了口气“你想试试吗?如果你决定让我离开，你总是可以把我从床上踹下去。”  
哈利笑了笑，但眼中仍然流露恐惧。过了一会儿，他点了点头，转过身去，蜷缩在德拉科的怀抱里。德拉科感到手脚有点无处安放，哈利向后把那只还在犹豫是否要放在自己腰上的手拽了过来，环住自己。  
德拉科的手脚终于找到了它们的安身之所——哈利需要的地方。

之后的很多次，他们就这样在床上呆着，不做爱，不说话，甚至不接触。  
通常哈利都会背对着缩在一边，而德拉科会离他不远不近的距离，有时哈利会扭动着、靠近着德拉科温暖的胸口，而贴上后又不安地缩回去。哈利的手指总是有节奏地不停地绞着被单，嘴里喃喃自语。  
这一切德拉科都看在眼里，但他什么也没说，什么也不做。

 

有一次，哈利转身爬到德拉科身上，跨坐在德拉科的胯部，他呼吸不稳，眼睛疯狂扫视着德拉科的裸体。然后不声不响地向后伸出手来，把德拉科的阴茎撸硬，坐上去，一只手紧紧抓住德拉科的胸膛，另一只揪着自己的头发。德拉科透过哈利颤抖的皮肤感受到他的焦虑，他想给哈利些什么，不管他需要什么。  
像往常一样，德拉科躺平，让哈利骑在他身上。  
虽然哈利的内壁紧紧吸着德拉科的阴茎让他忍不住呻吟，想将他肿胀的老二充分地埋在哈利体内，疯狂地抓着哈利的腰狠狠地操弄着，直到射干体内的精液，但德拉科知道，现在不是时候。  
哈利有时慢慢地骑着他，闭着眼睛，把德拉科的阴茎完全压进他的身体里。有时他加快速度，抬起他的臀部然后迅速落下，使他湿热的内壁摩擦着德拉科敏感的头部，激得德拉科脚趾卷曲。  
德拉科默不作声。他知道他需要给哈利一个只有哈利自己才能找到的释放他焦虑的出口，所以，自始至终，他都任哈利予取予求。当哈利眼泛泪水，筋疲力竭地被汗水浸湿时，德拉科会轻轻翻转、引导哈利躺下，安抚着哈利的脖子好像在说，没关系，你和我在一起很安全。然后把自己还硬着的老二慢慢地从哈利身体里撤出来。  
过了一会儿，哈利睡着了，德拉科用手指轻轻地抚摸着哈利的嘴唇，擦掉上面被他咬破的血，在哈利红肿的嘴唇上印了一个纯洁的吻。


End file.
